The Knight, the Hero, and the Owl Lady
by Sinfonie Electoria
Summary: Sir Northcott, a knight at the Hyrule manor, meets up with his squire's best friend, Ruth Stradivaria from Calatia, plays the violtan, meets Link, and engages in conversation with the owl lady Sorenna. All this is a recipe for a strange but exciting history homework assignment.


"No, hold it steady! Steady! That's better," I instructed Villam, my squire, as he took his first unsteady steps in a suit of armor, which to be honest was far too big for him. The strained expression of fierce concentration on his face was amusing to me, though I remembered it had gone quite like this when I first got my own armor.

Finally he made it across the hall, quickly removed the armor, and collapsed on the floor.

"Hav are you supposed to do that?" Villam asked me as he lay panting on the floor. "Hav do you ride on the horse vith it?"

I looked at him and smiled with sympathy. "It took me almost a year to learn how to do that, and quite a long time to walk efficiently. You will learn in time."

Villam looked up at me, very impressed. "I vill learn, Master Northcott!"

Later in the evening, at the gathering for the night's meal, Villam and I were speaking with Dahnes, the lord of the manor, when I was asked to perform for the household.

"Sir Northcott!" I hear a voice call. Turning in the direction in which it came from, I saw the lord's five-year-old daughter, Aryll, running toward me. "Sir Northcott! Can you play for us a piece on your violtan?"

She was so tiny and happy that I could not resist the offer. Besides, I loved playing the violtan, so I rushed up to my chambers to take the instrument from the mahogany cabinet I had crafted for it as a squire.

I tuned and returned to the hall where Villam was waiting for me with his best friend, Ruth. She was from Calatia Kingdom, sent to be a lady attending Dahnes' wife Cara.

Ruth spoke to me in rapid Calatian. "Asa, Noran-sheva! Nei va vioratan pieva deskan echa?" This, in the case you are not educated in the Calatian language, translates to: "Wow, Sir Northcott! What piece of the violtan shall you play tonight?"

I spoke to her in English, which she should have been working on, and said: "I will play the Song of Lost Woods, as well as the Lullaby for a Princess and the Prelude of Lignt. And bring your quill and scrolls to your next violtan lesson, for we will also be working on your English."

Ruth blushed and spoke to me once more, this time in faltering English. "Sir Northcott, will I be granted your permissive to join in the dancing with Villam as of the night?"

I smiled at her and nodded. Ruth and Villam then rushed off to the floor of the manor's Great Hall.

Following them, Dahnes announced that there would be dancing tonight in the accompaniment of my violtan. I took up the instrument and began to play the Song of Lost Woods. The manor residents soon began stepping in time to the music and dance. In the corner of my eye I saw Villam instructing Ruth on the Dance of Lost Woods, and then slowly bringing her into the center of the room. The piece soon ended, and I began the Lullaby for a Princess. At this piece the people of the manor sat down to listen to the concert, for there was no dance to this piece. Moving on to the Prelude of Light the dancers stood up again. This time Ruth dnew the dance, as it was a Calatian one she had learned in the Calatia Royal Court from Navi Kokiri, the Dancemaster there.

As I stepped off the podium I saw Link, the eldest son of Dahnes the lord, coming toward me with a smile on his face.

"I very much enjoyed that, Sir Northcott," he complimented me.

Though he looked regal and strong, there still was an aura of humor and mischief about him.

"We should play a duet together one time, and then go prank Lady Midna," Link said, which drew me away from my thoughts.

"Don't you think she's kind of mean and imposing, though?" I asked him.

"No way! I have my tutoring with her, and she's about as crazy and funny as they come. She's even pranked me a few times. And besides, Princess Zelda will be there, so she'll defend us if Midna gets mad," Link told me.

"In that case, I will join you. Just make sure to bring extra stores of magic." I reminded him. With that, we smiled and parted ways.

I met Lady Sorenna in the hallway leading to the exit of the Great Hall. She was a lover of owls, and usually had a design of one woven into her cloak or a live owl near her. Here she had a tiny owl on her arm, which apparently had just come back in from hunting. It had brought back a small deer mouse.

"Oh, great job Gylfie!" she said to the owl. Gylfie radiated in Lady Sorenna's praise, and then noticed me, Villam, and Ruth walking down the hall. Gylfie hooted once, and Sorenna turned to look at us.

"Oh, hi. Sir Northcott, wasn't it? Yes, and there's your squire Villam with Ruth, um… Stradivaria?"

"Yes, lady, it is my name, that is true." Ruth spoke. " I apologize of the bad of English. I am from the kingdom of Calatia."

Lady Sorenna smiled. "I'm glad we have you in the manor. It is always good to learn from foreign people. I bid you all a good night." Gylfie hooted once more, and then Villam, Ruth, and I left the hallway and into the knights' area.

At the door to my chambers Ruth parted ways with us. I took out the key from my tunic, and Villam and I walked in. After a long day of performances, armor, and talk of pranking, it was finally time for bed.

Well then. We see the progression of this story as an innocent history homework assignment escalate into a crossover story of medieval times, Legend of Zelda, and Owls of Ga'Hoole. I did not know that was possible. Also, I think I may like Ruth Stradivaria a little too much. XD Also, the grammar mistakes that Ruth makes are on purpose. It's supposed to show that she's learning English. Notes time!

 _-Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Awakens_ chapter 2 will be out soon.

-I'm rewriting Chapter 4 for the Hyrule Academy story.

-Chapter 4 will include background on Ruth Stradivaria and Skyron.

Love, Sinfonie 3


End file.
